Now, Forever and Always
by sodas-rule
Summary: (Chapter 10 is up) Regan and Jay are finally together, but will it be now, forever and always? Sequel to "Every Story Has a Beginning" and "Addicted to You"
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 01:**

Regan's POV

I watched the second hand pivot slowly around the face of the clock. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _ Why did doctors always have to keep you wanting? I looked down at little Shana sound asleep in her carrier, not a care in the world. I glanced back up at the clock. Today was the day I would find out whether I was cleared to return to the ring. I sighed and sat back in my chair. I couldn't wait to get back in the ring or to see my friends again.

They'd all been really good about staying in touch. IN fact I was starting to feel like a shrink. Everyone seemed to come running my way when trouble struck. Gail for instance called me the other night.

"Hello?"

"Regan, I'm such a horrible person!" Gail said between sobs.

"What's wrong?" I said sitting down, bottle in hand.

"I am the scum of the earth!"

"Gail, I'm sure whatever you did you're not the scum of the earth" I replied as I began to feed my daughter.

"Oh, it's pretty bad."

I felt myself growing impatient. "Well, I can't form an opinion on the issue at hand if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"Okay, here it goes. I cheated on Randy."

"What! You cheated on Randy? With who? When?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It was during the tour we had in the U.K. I was talking with Charlie Haas. He was telling me about his problems with women. We were just talking. Then he asked me to dinner, just as friends."

"Okay. So you went to dinner with Charlie. And?"

Gail took a deep breath and continued. "We were laughing and having a great time then it happened. I kissed him."

"And?"

"Well, that's it. Randy is going to kill me!"

I placed Shana over my shoulder to burp her. "Randy might be angry, but it was just one innocent kiss. I'm sure he'd get over it."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. If Randy can forgive me then he can surly forgive you."

"I guess this means I should tell him soon."

"The sooner the better."

"Thanks, I feel a little better now."

I looked at the clock again. Five minutes had past and still no doctor. I hadn't heard from Gail since so I had no idea whether she told Randy or not. As for Randy, I had been really shocked when he had stopped by on his way to Atlanta for a house show. He and I were friends, but not real buddy buddy. We sat out on the back patio and talked. Randy held Shana, who surprisingly didn't make a peep.

"That's so funny."

"What is?" Randy asked as he shook a pink rattle near Shana's face.

"Shana seems to like you."

"And that's funny?"

"No, no. Shana doesn't like men much. Except for her daddy. And Adam and Chris, but I think it's the hair confusing her. She doesn't even like Shane."

Randy chuckled. "She doesn't even like her namesake."

"Nope. She screams like you wouldn't believe every time he comes within five feet of her."

Randy was doing good. He was back on Raw and back with Evolution. He was happy about being back on Raw and with his feud with Chris Jericho. Speaking of Chris he had visited me too. He told me how he had been out a few times with Jackie Gayda. When I questioned him on Stacy and his feelings for her, he claimed that Stacy didn't have any interest in him at all. Little did he know Stacy had called me two nights before in tears. She cried to me for an hour about how Chris was dating Jackie Gayda and how she was really through with Andrew. They had been off and on for the last five months.

As for Adam and Amy, they were both hanging in there. Adam was having a feud with Dave Batista. He was still single and obviously interested in someone, who I thought I knew but wasn't so sure. Amy was feuding with Molly and still very serious with Matt Hardy. In fact, she called me very excited one night because the two were going away on a romantic get-away. Shane and Trish had been on their own romantic trip to Cancun, Mexico. They had both visited me and Shana afterward very tan and very much in love. I didn't see Shane as much as I used to because everywhere he was Trish was and vice versa. You just didn't see one without the other. One person I didn't see much of was John and who could really blame him. I'd broken his heart when I chose Jay, but I knew it was the right decision. I did miss hearing funny rap messages in my voicemail and hearing him call me R.

As for Jay, I saw him as often as I could. He usually drove up to Memphis every Wednesday and spent a few days with me and Shana. I loved watching his eyes light up when he saw her, our daughter. We were one big happy family, except for one thing; Jay's hopefully soon to be ex-wife Torrie Wilson. Torrie was being very stubborn about the whole situation. Every time Jay mentioned the word "divorce" she'd totally lose it and claim she wasn't signing anything. The whole thing just stunk.

The door opened and Dr. Olsen walked in. "Good news, Miss Lawler. You've just been cleared."

A/N: Basically a chapter about whose been up to what. Lots of good stuff in store so stay tuned and please review. I love to know what you guys think. And feel free to email me at . Thanks! You rock my world!


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 02:**

Regan's POV

"Looking good Regan! Hold it. Beautiful, beautiful!" Geoffrey Blake said smiling. "I think that's a wrap." He placed his camera down on a stool. "Maddy, send Gail in if she's here." Maddy nodded and went to find Gail. I was here at WWE headquarters in Connecticut for my first RAW magazine shoot in almost a year. Geoffrey, the photographer for the shoot was smiling at me. "Regan, those are going to be wonderful. It will be hard choosing which on to put in the magazine."

"Thanks Geoffrey."

He stared at me in disbelief. "I still can't believe you had a baby three months ago. You look fabulous."

I laughed. "Geoffrey you are too much." Maddy re-entered the room followed by Gail. I ran over and hugged her. "Oh, Gail it's great to see you!"

"You too, you look great."

"Alright ladies, do we have a great photo opportunity here. What do you two have in common?"

"Former Woman's Champions?" I guessed.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. You are both members of Evolution. And when you think of Evolution, what do you think of?"

"Greatness?"

"Triple H?" Gail guessed.

"Stylin' and profilin'." I said laughing.

"Randy Orton?"

"Championships?"

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "What about this?" He held up a picture of gold Evolution logo. "With your help we are going to recreate this picture with you ladies of Evolution and this." He pushed a replica of the car grill out of a storage closet. "What do you think?"

"I think you are a genius."

Geoffrey smiled and bowed. "Okay, Maddy take the girls to wardrobe.

Maddy lead us to the wardrobe department where we were each given a gold halter-top and gold short shorts to change into. "I'll come back in a few minutes." Maddy left and I turned to Gail.

"Did you tell Randy about you and Charlie, yet?"

"No, I haven't been able too. Randy's been really cranky lately. I'm afraid."

"Gail, you have to tell him. As I said he'll be angry but he will get over it. It was just one kiss."

"I know, but Randy will see it as a break of trust and we all know that Randy holds trust on a silver platter. It's one of the most important thing to him."

"Tell me about it." I said remembering my own failed Randy relationship.

"And to make matters worse, Charlie's been calling me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I've been letting the machine handle it. But what if Randy's over and answers my phone and it's Charlie."

"That is exactly why you have to tell him."

"You're right. I just have to work up the nerve." Maddy returned just then and we headed off to makeup and hair. Finally to complete our outfits we put on a pair of gold stiletto heels with straps that laced up the leg. "Aren't we just the Evolution Divas?" Gail said as we walked into the hallway heading back to the studio. "Regan?" She followed my gaze down the hall. There stood what once was my future.

John's POV

It had been a hard, lonely three months. I sometimes got the ring out of my top drawer and stared at it. For so many months before I had been happy, thinking about becoming a second father figure for Regan's daughter, about spending the rest of my life with her. But her heart laid with another man and I couldn't blame her for that. Jay had been a part of her life for a long time. He was a good guy. It was hard to admit that it was over with me and Regan, but it was.

I was at Titan Towers in Stamford talking about my up coming photo shot for Smackdown! Magazine with Geoffrey Blake. That's when I saw her. More beautiful then ever, shining like a radiant angel. She smiled at me weakly. "Hey it all sounds good. I'll catch you later Geoff." I walked down the hall towards her. Gail whispered something to Regan and walked away. "Hey R." I said calling her by the nickname I gave her.

"Hi John. What are you doing here?"

"Talking about a shoot I'm doing next week." I couldn't take my eyes off her. "From the looks of things, I'd say you're here on a shoot."

"Bingo. You look good, John."

"You do too. How's the little munchkin?"

"She's getting so big. She's good. The light of my life." Her face and eyes lit up as she spoke about her daughter.

"I remember the first time I saw her. I thought to myself, I'm gonna be in this little girls life for a long time."

"John..."

"You don't have to say anything. How are you and Jay?"

"We could be better. Torrie's refusing to sign any divorce papers, but I'm hanging in there."

"Take care R. And if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks John." She leaned in and gave me a small hug. I watched her walk away. Would I ever get over her?

Regan's POV

The shoot ended and Gail and I went for coffee afterwards to discuss her and Gail and me and my truckload of problems. It had been good to see John, I felt horrible for what had happened between us but I couldn't marry John knowing my heart was with Jay. I headed across the parking lot and dialed my home number in the cell phone. "Hello, Brian? Hi how's Shana? I should be home in about four hours. Yeah, I have a layover in New York. Okay, talk to you then, bye." I hung up and reached for my rental car keys.

"Regan!, Regan! Wait up!" Footsteps where pounding the pavement heading my way. I turned around and felt my face get red with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Marissa McMahon stood in front of me breathless. "Regan, I need your help."

A/N: Will Gail ever tell Randy about the kiss? Did Regan make the right choice picking Jay over John? And what is Marissa up to this time? Thanks to all my peeps for coming back and showing your support for my stories. It means a lot to me! Please Read and Review, let me know what you think! ROCK ON!


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 03:**

Regan's POV

I shut the door behind me and walked down the stairs, baby monitor in hand. Shane was pacing around the living room looking quite flustered. Shane had arrived half an hour ago and upon seeing him, Shana had let out on of her shrillest cries. She cried and cried, her tiny face red and tear stained. I took her in my arms and swept her away upstairs and rocked her in the rocking chair. Slowly her crying became less and her eyes began to close. I placed her in her crib and grabbed the monitor. I was dying to tell Shane about my encounter.

Shane looked up at me and through his hands in the air. "Reg, I am so sorry. I don't know what it is about me. I really didn't mean to upset her like that."

"Shane, it's alright. I know you didn't mean too. Shana's just going through a phase. I'm sure someday she'll love you like she loves her daddy."

"I hope your right. I'd hate to come over for her sweet sixteen and have her scream like that."

I sat down on the sofa and pointed to the seat next to me. "Have a seat. There is something I have to tell you."

"Reg, what is it this time? You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No, I am not pregnant. I ran into someone in the parking lot the other day."

"You hit someone with your car!" Shane said as he grinned.

"No! Now will you please listen. The other day I ran into a good friend of ours in the parking lot of Titan Towers." Shane looked at me and shrugged. "I ran into Marissa."

"Marissa? You ran into Marissa. My ex-wife Marissa?"

"Yes, and she said that she wanted my help."

Shane flew off the couch. "With what!"

"Well, our conversation went something like this."

_"Regan I need your help."_

_"You want my help. Forget it." I said fiddling with my keys._

_"Regan, you are Shane's best friend. I know he'll listen to you."_

_"Whatever you're fishing at you can forget it. I am not helping you."_

_"Please Regan, he's my husband."_

_"He's your ex-husband. You're ex-husband! You cheated on him and you hurt him." I stuck my key in the door._

_"Regan, I love him." I dropped my keys and spun around to look at her._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I love him. I want my husband back. That's why I need your help. I need you to give him this." Marissa handed me an envelope. "Please Regan, just give this to my husband."_

Shane just sat dumbfounded on the couch. "She said that?"

"Yeah, can you believe that! I mean come on!"

"Do you still have the envelope?"

"Yeah, here it is." I said retrieving the envelope from the desk drawer. "It's all yours." Shane ripped it open and began to read. "Well?"

"Nothing. Listen Reg, I'd love to stay but I have to go."

"Shane, are you okay?"

He looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know."

Jay's POV

"This was a picture of our wedding day. And this vase was a gift from my mother." Torrie said as she sat on the floor in the living room, wrapping some belongings in newspaper. I looked at my watch. I was supposed to go to Regan's tonight, but Torrie had shown up to gather some more of her things. This might be the perfect time to bring up the dreaded 'D' word.

"Torrie, I think we should talk."

"You're not going to ask me about getting a divorce are you? Because I am not signing anything."

"Torrie, we can't go on like this. It's been three months."

"It could be three years and I still wouldn't sign anything. I love you Jay."

I rubbed my eyes, why did she have to be so difficult. "Torrie please listen to me. Yes, I did love you but I love Regan now. We have a child together. I want to be with her."

"Our marriage was doomed from the start. You never even gave us a shot."

"That's not true. I stuck around for eight months."

"Wow, eight months. What do you want? The husband of the year award? Well Jay, you didn't even make it a year with me."

"Torrie, I really don't want to argue with you. Please, at least consider the divorce. You can move on with someone else and I can move on as well."

Torrie stood up and looked me in the eyes. "You moved on the minute you found out Regan was pregnant."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, sure. Jay I love you and I am not giving up on you. I'm not signing anything." She picked up her box of belongings and headed for the door. "Sorry to keep you from your mistress." Torrie slammed the door behind her. I grabbed my bag and followed. I was finally going to see the two women I loved the most, Regan and Shana.

A/N: What did the letter from Marissa say? What will Shane do? And what's in store for Regan, Jay, and Torrie. Please R&R, thanks for reading and remember as always, Rock On!

Preview for Chapter 4: Stacy hatches a plot, Regan's RAW return, and a Regan catches Jay with another woman.


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 04:**

Stacy's POV

I finished touching up my makeup in the mirror and frowned. Jackie Gayda was laughing in the corner with Nora about her date with Chris later tonight. It made me sick to my stomach. Everyone had been telling me for the past few months that Chris was crazy about me, but apparently they were wrong. Jackie was a perfectly nice girl, don't get me wrong, but she just didn't seem to be Chris' type. I sighed to myself, Gail had told me earlier that Andrew was looking for me, he more then likely wanted to get back together. I didn't want that but I sometimes found it hard to tell Andrew 'no', maybe it was all the scars from my past with him that kept me from speaking up.

"Chris is the best kisser! I mean, call the fire department, he is that hot." Jackie gushed loudly. I had to get out of here.

I headed down the hall keeping one eye out for Andrew and another out for one of my friends. Maybe I'd go find Regan, she was supposed to be back tonight. I rounded to corner and ran straight into Adam. "Oh my God! Adam I'm so sorry. I.."

Adam laughed. "Hey don't worry about it, Stace. How are you this evening?"

"Lousy."

"Ahhh, does this have anything to do with Chris and Jackie?"

"You're right on the money."

Adam ran his hand through his hair. "Stacy, if you liked Chris you should have spoke up."

"I know, I know. Bad Stacy. But you all told me Chris was crazy about me and then he asks Jackie out? He would have turned me down flat."

"I'm not so sure."

"You know Adam, it's easy for you to give out all this advice, but don't you have a thing for Amy?"

I watched as Adam's jaw dropped. "How, how do you know that?"

I ran my fingers across my lips. "My lips are sealed."

Adam let out a little chuckle. "Well, I guess that we both have our problems with love."

"Yeah. If only there was someway." That's when it hit me. "Adam! I've got it!" I said grabbing onto his arm.

"What's that?"

"A way for me to get what I want and for you to get what you want. Maybe."

"Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

"What if we made Chris and Amy jealous? Everyone says that Chris likes me and I have it on good authority that Amy may have had a thing for you in the past. What if by being a couple we made them jealous."

Adam threw his hands in the air. "So you want us to pretend to be a couple in hopes that Amy and Chris will get jealous, dump there current partners and come running to us?"

"Exactly!"

"You have been watching too much Days of Our Lives."

"For your information it's Passions and what do we have to lose? I mean, at the worst we spend some time together."

I watched in anticipation as Adam thought over the situation in his head. "Okay, it's a date. I mean, really what could possibly go wrong?"

Regan's POV

I watched from one of the back monitors as Gail Kim covered Lita, one, two, three. As Evolution music filled the arena Gail motioned for the microphone. "Cut the music! Is this it! Is this all the WWE has to offered? I am the Women's Champion! I have beaten Lita, I have beaten Trish Stratus, Victoria, Molly, Stacy and Jazz. I have beaten every woman on the Raw roster. I am by far the most dominant woman in the WWE today. There isn't a single woman in the back that I have not beaten!"

One of the stagehands cued me and Evolution music hit. Gail looked around confused. I walked out onto the stage and the crowd when crazy. I stared down the ramp at Gail who stared back in horror. I slowly started my way down the ramp and climbed into the ring. Gail approached me and we stared at each other in the eye. I reached out and grabbed the microphone from Gail's hand. "You've never beaten me." The crowd roared. "Gail, I've been listening to you run your mouth for weeks and I'm sick of it. That's why I'm here, to shut you up!" I threw the microphone onto the ground.

Before Gail and I could get at one another, Hunter and the rest of Evolution came down and separated us. Dave Batista grabbed my arm and pulled me away up the ramp and backstage. Behind the curtain I gave him a big hug. "It's great to see you Dave."

Dave smiled. "You two Reg, it's been way to long." Randy came threw the curtain dragging Gail behind him. He gave her a kiss and smiled before running off to get ready for his match with Chris Jericho.

"Oh, Gail. You were so great. How are you?"

"I'm okay. It's wonderful to have you back."

"I take it you haven't told Randy yet."

"No, not yet. I will tell him Regan, I promise."

"All right. I have to go find Jay, but we'll talk later, okay." Gail nodded and I headed off to find Jay.

As I approached one of the men's locker rooms, I heard a man and woman laughing. I got closer and recognized one of the voices. It was Jay. What was Jay doing with another woman? I knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Jay and a blonde woman were sitting together on the couch laughing and having a good time. "Hello, Jay."

Jay spun around and saw me standing in the doorway. "Regan!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Believe me, it's not what you think."

"What do I think, Jay?"

The woman stood up and walked towards me. "Jay, don't be rude and introduce me to your friend." She extended her hand to me and smiled. "I'm Alexandra Copeland."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Please R&R. What do you think should happen next? What couples do you like? Who should Regan be with? Tell me your opinions! And as always, keep on Rockin' on!


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 05:**

Jay's POV

"Alexandra Copeland?" Regan asked looking slightly confused. "As in Adam Copeland?"

Alexandra nodded. "Yeah, he's my older brother. What did you think was going on here?"

"I don't really know. I just wasn't expecting Jay to be with another woman." Regan said her face slightly red.

Alexandra let out a small laugh. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. Jason here is like another brother to me."

"Yeah. Alexandra was in the area and thought she'd stop by and say hi."

"I heard from Adam that Jason had a precious little baby and I wanted to see her."

Regan smiled at the mere mention of our daughter. "That would be Shana." She walked over to a bassinet in the corner of the room. She stooped down and picked out our daughter. "Here Shana. Say hello to Alex."

"Hi Shana." Alexandra said taking Shana's tiny hands in her own. "Oh, and it's Alexandra. I really don't like being called Alex. It's just this thing I have."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Well, Regan, I'm sorry to cut this meeting so short, but I have to meet with Mr. McMahon in a few minutes."

"Alexandra was just telling me that she is joining the WWE team." I piped up.

"That's right. I used to be a Public Relations Director with a firm in London when I met Mr. McMahon with he was there for a UK tour. He was very impressed with the work I was doing there and offered me a position here."

"Wow, that's great." Regan said rocking Shana back and forth in her arms.

"Tell her the best part, Alexandra."

"Well, I was at a board meeting with some of the writers and they were going over this horrible storyline for, well actually it was a storyline for you, Regan. But is was so dreadful. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. So I piped up, gave them my idea, now I'm also part of the creative team."

"That is incredible. What can you tell me about it?"

She let out a small laugh. "I'll have to tell you more at another time. Maybe we could all get together sometime."

"That sounds great." I said as I showed her to the door.

"She seems nice." Regan said as she continued to rock Shana in her arms.

"What did you really think was going on in here?"

"Nothing, I was just being…funny."

"Really," I said raising my eyebrow. "Why don't I believe you?"

Regan's jaw dropped. "What are you saying?"

"I think you thought I was cheating on you just then."

"That is ridiculous."

"Somehow, I'm not so sure."

"Jay, I know you love me. You're even leaving your wife for me. I don't think you are cheating."

"Okay, well, in that case why don't the three of us go and get something to eat."

Regan smiled at me as she fixed Shana's jacket. "I think that sounds like a great idea.

Adam's POV

I sat in the middle of the Hilltop Tavern, a beer in on hand and my heart racing. Between myself and Stacy we had managed to find out where Chris and Jackie were going and had planned our first "date". Chris and Jackie had arrived about twenty minutes ago and were both laughing together at a table across the tavern. How did I get myself into this? Stacy's plan had sounded so good earlier, but now it seemed pretty lame to me.

I had to admit I was fairly nervous, not because I was about to go on my first "date" with one of Raw's hottest divas. I was afraid of how Chris would react. But truthfully it was for his own good. Jackie was nice and all, but Stacy was, well, damn it she was Stacy Keibler! I lifted the mug of beer to my lips and to a swig right as the blonde bombshell herself strutted through the doors. I nearly spit the beer up all over the table. Stacy was stunning. Her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders, falling on her red top. Her oh-so-short black skirt was perfect for showing off her long, lean legs. As she approached the table I felt my heart do a strange flip-flop, something it only did around Amy. "Oh no," I muttered. "This could be trouble."

A/N So Sorry for the delay, but hey I'm back and just in time for a late holiday gift. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out and as always please Read and Review and Rock on!


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 06:**

Chris's POV

I was going to kill him, plain and simple. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. Adam was supposed to be one of my best friends and this was how he repaid our friendship. By stabbing me in the back. "Look! It's Adam and Stacy!" Jackie squealed out. "Are they on a date? I didn't realize they were seeing each other."

"Neither did I." I stated grumpily. I picked up my beer bottle and took a long swig. Jackie started going on and on about her new storyline on Smackdown. I wasn't paying attention. I was watching my so-called friend laughing and smiling with the girl I cared about so much. I woman I wasn't ashamed to say I loved. Maybe everyone had been right, maybe I should have been a little more like my on-screen persona and had the guts to ask Stacy out. I looked over at Jackie as she continued to babble on and on about pointless things I cared nothing about.

What was I doing to myself? All I knew was that I needed to confront my feelings for Stacy, and my so-called friend, Adam.

Regan's POV

I stared at Trish as she picked around at her salad. Something was up. "What's wrong?"

Trish sighed as she stabbed a juicy red tomato with her fork. "It's Shane. He's been acting very odd lately. I think something's up."

"You know I haven't seen or heard from him much the last few days. That does seem strange."

"He's just been very quiet lately and he's spending an awful lot of time at the office." Trish threw her fork down. "Regan I been worried sick about him, literally. I mean I'm just so afraid that something is seriously wrong and I don't understand what it is."

"I bet it's that damn letter Marissa gave me for him."

"What?"

"I ran into Marissa about two weeks ago. She said she wanted to get back with Shane and gave me a letter to give him."

"You ran into Marissa and she wants my boyfriend, her ex-husband, back and you didn't tell me."

"I figured Shane would tell you."

"You know Regan me and you we are suppose to be best friends but you're always going to take Shane's side.

'Trish, that is not true. If I had known Shane hadn't told you about the letter I would…"

"Oh, don't even Regan if you think I believe that for one second…"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Vince has called a meeting out by the ring." Stacy said looking nervously at Trish and I.

"Well finish this later." I said to Trish.

"I think we already are." Trish stormed away past Stacy. Stacy looked at me and I shook my head.

"Don't ask."

"We headed down to the ring and to my surprise the whole roster was there, even Smackdown who had a house show about 2 hours from ours.

"Thank you all for being here today. I have a very exciting announcement, but first I would like to introduce you all to Alexandra Copeland, our new Public Relations Director and newest member of the Creative Team."

We all applauded as Alexandra smiled and waved. "I would also like to announce that in two weeks I am flying you all to Hawaii for the wedding of my baby girl Stephanie McMahon to The Game himself, Paul Leveque

We all clapped wildly. A free trip to Hawaii. Who could beat that? I caught a brief glimpse of the happy couple from across the ring. They should be happy together.

"And finally, I am pleased to announce that we have a few new additions to our roster." And group of five women made their way to the ring and climbed in with Vince. "Everyone please meet Amy Weber, Michelle McCool, Joy Giovanni, Maria, and Christy Hemme, our newest WWE Divas." I looked at Stacy and down the row at Trish. She was giving me the same look. This didn't look too good.

A/N What's up with Shane and Trish? What did the letter say? What will happen to Chris and Adam's friendship? Thanks for reading, please review and Rock On!

A/N #2 As you might be able to tell, I really don't like the new divas on Raw and Smackdown, in this authors opinion Christy is the only on with a real reason to be on the show. She won a contest after all. As for the other four, yuck! It really sucks that WWE decided to release Gail Kim, Jazz, and Nidia. Sure I was never a Jazz and Nidia fan but damn it at least they were able to have a real match and not some stupid bra and panties, lingerie or whatever. Okay I feel better now. Thanks for reading my ramble.


	7. Chapter 07

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 07:**

Regan's POV

It had been a three days since my fight with Trish. I had left numerous messages on her machine and she hadn't returned a single one. She really was furious with me and I couldn't blame her one bit. If the roles had been reversed I would have wanted her to tell me. Nevertheless, as mad as I was at myself, I was twice as mad at Shane. I couldn't believe he would not tell Trish something this important. That's why I had to confront him myself and see if I could get some answers. Maybe then Trish would forgive me.

It had been a quiet past few days. Jay had taken Shana for the weekend and I would take her on the road with me the next few days before returning home to Memphis. I had never really understood how hard being a mother on the road would be. At almost three months Shana had enough frequent flyer miles to fly from Memphis to LA.

Our show wasn't set to begin for few more hours. I had plenty of time to talk to Shane and spend some quality time with the new 'divas'. Vince had enlisted to help of myself, Amy, Gail, Trish, Torrie, and Stacy to meet with the girls and show them the different aspects of being a diva. Oh, what fun. Honestly I didn't understand why the company felt we needed five new faces but hey, I didn't make the decisions around here.

I found the room Shane was using as his office for the night and knocked. No answer. I poked my head in and Shane was seated at his desk staring intently at a piece of paper. "Knock, knock."

Shane almost jumped out of his chair. "Regan! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Yeah, I know we haven't talked for awhile. I've been preoccupied."

I shut the door behind me. "I know. You've been too preoccupied to tell Trish about Marissa."

Shane's eyes got large. "How did you find out?"

"Find out about what? I am talking about the fact that you didn't tell Trish about the letter Marissa gave you. What are you talking about?"

"The same thing. The whole letter situation."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why is it I don't believe you? Shane, we are best friends. Why are you hiding things from me?"

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand. Why don't you try me?"

"Okay. I read the letter Marissa gave you to give me. And it really got to me. I know you don't care much for Marissa, but the letter moved me. I think she is genuinely sorry for everything she's done to me in the past."

"Shane…"

"Let me finish," he said. "I've been talking to Marissa. Over the phone and once in person. And well, I forgave her."

"What about Trish?" I asked, my blood beginning to boil.

"I love Trish more than anything. That's why I had to forgive Marissa."

"Shane, I'm sorry I'm not following."

"I had to forgive Marissa, so I could give Trish this. I needed to be able to put the past behind me." He reached inside his desk drawer and pulled out a blue velvet box and lifted the lid.

I gasped. Inside was a large platinum diamond engagement ring. "When?"

"Tonight after the cameras shut off after RAW. Do you think she'll say yes?"

I gave Shane a huge hug. "I know she will."

"You got time to grab a cup of coffee?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Sorry, no. I have some Divas to train."

Stephanie's POV

"The dresses have to be ready by next Thursday. I'm flying out to Hawaii then. I understand that it is short notice… Just have them ready by then." I hung up the phone angrily. Why did they have to make my life so damn difficult? I had ordered these dresses almost three months ago and they had finally arrived. I couldn't believe it, I Stephanie McMahon was getting married to Paul Leveque. It was very exciting. Marissa was my maid of honor. Mom thought I was crazy for still talking with Marissa after all she'd put Shane though, but I had known her since middle school. She knew what she had done was wrong. In fact Shane had forgiven her and if Shane could forgive her certainly Mom could as well.

This wedding was going to be wonderful. Everyone from the company was going to be there. Including him.

I laughed to myself. I was in love with and preparing to marry Paul. I loved Paul.

This wedding was going to be wonderful.

We had everything, the ceremony site, reception site, flowers, the food, the cake, the dresses (well almost),the rings. The groom.

I sat down in the overstuffed chair in the corner of my office. I sighed and my mind began to wonder. I remembered the first day I had met him. He had such and warm smile and eyes that could melt your heart. He had a great sense of humor and I really admired his zest for life. Needless to say I had developed a bit of a crush on him and over the past few years it had grown. I wouldn't hesitate to say I loved him.

This wedding was going to be wonderful I told myself again. And it would be, despite the fact that the man I loved wasn't the man I was going to marry.

Trish's POV

I throw Regan across the ring where she laid in a heap. She tried to push herself off the ground, but somehow couldn't manage. Before I knew it Amy had leapt off the rope behind me and gave me her signature move the Litacanrana. She covered me as Gail playing the part of the referee counted one, two, three. As I picked myself off the ground I looked at the divas around me. They all looked absolutely bored stiff. I tried to throw them a little smile but no one returned it. "And that is the wrestling aspect of being a diva. We are all called upon at one point or another to pull our weight in the ring. I for one began my career doing bra and panty matches and have since honed my skills and am a former women's champion."

"But aren't the matches predetermined?" the diva known as Amy asked.

"Well, yes but…"

"Then why should we bother learning any of that hard stuff? If the writers wanted to give us a title, they could just give it to us, right?" Joy piped up.

"When the writes decide to give you a title that means they think you are worthy of having it. That you've proven yourself."

"And you don't think we can prove ourselves?" Amy asked.

"Why don't we let Stacy and Torrie show you guys the aspects of a lingerie match?" Regan said saving my behind. I gave her a grateful smile, even though I was still mad at her.

Torrie and Stacy climbed in the ring clad in their lingerie and robes. "Now before a lingerie match begins you will each have a few seconds to peel your robes off and show off your sexy lingerie. Watch me." Torrie proceeded to prance around the ring and strip off her robe. I saw Maria jotting down notes in a little green notepad.

"Hello ladies." I turned to see Alexandra walking our way. "I just came from the creative team meeting and I have your finalized assignments for tonight." Amy, you are set tonight for a tag team match with Stacy against Molly and Victoria. Trish congratulations, tonight you are facing Gail for the women's title and due to interference by Regan you will be the new champion."

I looked over to Gail. She looked a little disappointed. "What about Gail and Regan's new angle? Any news of that?"

"Regan and Gail, at the next PPV, No Mercy, you will face each other for the right to stay in Evolution. That's all I can reveal at this time." She looked at her watch. "I must go. I have a meeting with Mr. John Cena in twenty minutes." I saw Regan's eyes light up at the mention of John's name. Her face then took on a look of sadness. I knew the last few months had been rough on her. She really did care about John a lot, but her love for Jay was stronger. I also knew she never meant to hurt John.

"Maybe we could all get together for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Amy said cheerfully.

"I would like that. I'll see you ladies then." Alexandra walked away.

Regan started to walk towards me as Torrie got the pinfall on Stacy. "Stacy!" I shouted. "Sorry ladies, but Stacy and I really must be going." I grabbed Stacy's hand and drug her to the back. I wasn't ready to talk to Regan, at least not yet.

A/N Thanks for reading, please Read and Review and as always, Rock on!


	8. Chapter 08

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 08:**

Trish's POV

My match with Gail went off without a hitch. I had been in one of Gail's painful submission moves almost ready to tap out. That's when Regan had sauntered down to the ring and jumped on the ring apron distracting the hold. "Chick kick." Gail whispered to me as she angrily threw my face into the mat and went over to confront her Evolution partner. "What the hell are you doing!" Gail screeched at Regan.

"What I have to do," Regan stated, smirking slightly. I crawled to my feet and waited for Gail to turn my way. BAM! Right in the chin with a Chick Kick. Gail crumbled to the mat and I covered her. One, two, three. The ring bell rang as the opening strains of my theme pounded through the arena. My heart was beating fast and hard.

"Your winner and new Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lillian Garcia shouted from outside the ring as Mike Chioda raised my hand in victory. He placed the title in my hands and I raised it proudly. I smiled brightly before turning around. Gail was "semi-conscious" in the middle of the ring as Regan towered over her shouting. She lifted her head and looked at me, then to the shining gold title in my hands then back at me. Her eyes narrowed and a sly smile spread across her face.

I was a good match. I had managed to win my fifth Women's title while Regan and Gail had managed to add some serious fuel to the fire of a storyline. Everything was going so well, except I was still angry with Regan and Shane. How could she keep something so important from me? How could Shane treat me so poorly? I glanced down at my watch. 11:03 pm. My match had ended an hour ago and Shane hadn't been in to congratulate me much less see me. Batista and Jericho were nearing the end of their match. I already knew that Batista was going over so I may as well head to the hotel and drowned my problems away.

I picked up my black travel bag off the bench in the women's locker room and fished my keys out of my purse as Batista's music filled the arena. A nice shot of tequila maybe? Yeah, a nice shot of tequila…or maybe a rum and Coke? I was almost to the parking garage doors when I heard those oh so familiar sound. "Here comes the money…" Shane? What was Shane doing going to the ring? I headed back towards the locker room arena searching for a monitor. I managed to find on near the GM's office. Shane stood in the middle of the ring, wearing one of his adorable charcoal gray suits with a white shirt and black and gray tie.

"The viewers at home are not about to see what you all here in Chicago are about to see. About two and a half years ago I went through a very rough time in my life. I was having some problems with my wife. We have since divorced. It was hard. I thought my life was over. I never thought that I could love someone like that again. But I was lucky. Lucky enough to find a woman who loves me very much and who I care for deeply. But you see lately I've been distant with her, I've been ignoring her and not giving her the love and attention she deserves. I want to apologize to this woman right now, in this ring so Trish Stratus, would you please come down here to this ring in Chicago Illinois?"

I was shocked. Shane was standing in the middle of the ring waiting for me, to apologize. I heard the crowd chanting my name. I dropped my gym bag on the ground and headed to the ring. The crowd roared with excitement as I made my way to the ring. Shane came over and sat on the red ring rope and held my hand as I entered the squared circle. "Trish, I have been a lousy boyfriend lately and I know that you know what's been going on. A mutual friend of ours told me how angry you are at me and please don't blame her…blame me. I am the one you should be angry with. But I love you Trish, with all my heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Shane kneeled down on one knee and looked up at me. My head was spinning, what did he mean, 'rest of my life'. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. Shane opened it to reveal a platinum and diamond ring. "Trish Stratus, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I screamed throwing my arms around him. I kissed him hard and long on the lips. The crowded roared with approval, but I couldn't hear them. All I heard was wedding bells.

Gail's POV

I could hardly believe that Trish and Shane were getting married. It was so romantic. I looked around the restaurant where Randy and I were having a nice post-Raw dinner. Randy had gone off to make a phone call leaving me to my salad. "Hi Gail." I turned around to see Charlie Haas smiling down at me.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you sitting over here along? Do you mind if I join you?"

"Actually I do!" I said rather coldly. "I'm here with Randy."

"Oh." Charlie said sounding slightly disappointed. "You still with him?"

"Yes. And we are happy."

"I wish you'd return my phone calls."

"Charlie, please, you are a nice guy, but leave me alone."

"It's a shame. Randy doesn't appreciate you. He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

"Every since we came back from the U.K. all I can think of is us and the kiss we shared."

"Charlie please leave me alone."

"I know you've been thinking of it too? Does Randy know?"

"Do I know what?" Randy's voice boomed behind me.

Charlie smiled and began to open his mouth. "That I'm not feeling well, do you mind it if we leave?" I said before Charlie could say anything more.

"Yeah, sure." Randy said looking at me and then Charlie.

"Come on." I said grabbing Randy's hand. I drug him to the front looking back at Charlie. He stood next to our table staring at me. I pulled Randy out the front door and sighed. That was close. I had better tell Randy myself and soon, before Charlie spilled the beans.

A/N: Randy almost found out the truth and Trish and Shane are engaged! Please Review, I love them all and Rock on! Up Next an all Regan, Jay and Torrie chapter that will change this love triangle forever. Can't wait can you!


	9. Chapter 09

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

Authors Note: First of all, it's great to be back, went through a bout of writer block for awhile. Secondly: this Edge/Lita real-life saga is too ironic with my pairing in this story. Too weird. Thirdly: Christian talking smack about Cena on Monday night, oh too, too strange, but it did get the creative juices flowing. Now on with the saga!

**Chapter 09:**

Regan's POV

I smiled to myself as I headed through the locker room area backstage. My feud with Gail was off and running, Trish was speaking to me again, and I was on my way to find Jay and Shana. Vince had been totally awesome with my current situation and had arranged for me and Jay to have a private locker room all to ourselves. He had also arranged it so that while I was off in the ring, Jay could be with Shana, and vice versa. Vince had really done a lot for us and did I ever appreciate it.

I pushed open the heavy metal door. "Hey, how's my girl?" I asked smiled but quickly it faded into a frown as the tall blonde across the room turned around and glared at me. "Torrie. I wasn't expecting to see you. Where's Jay?"

" My husband. Oh, he had to shoot an interview with Coach. He asked me to watch Shana for a few minutes." Silence. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt her or anything."

"Torrie, I know you wouldn't hurt her. She's innocent in all this. But do you know who you are hurting?" I said feeling my voice raising and the anger inside welling up. "Jay. The man you claim to love. You are hurting him by not letting him be with this family. Me and Shana."

"You are so selfish, Regan Lawler! All you care about is getting your claws back into Jay. But you listen here. He made a commitment to me! He got down on one knee and proposed to me! He married me! Not you." Torrie screamed at me. Shana began to fuss a little and I pushed past Torrie. I picked Shana up in my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"It's alright. Shhhhhh. Everything is okay. Just shut your little eyes and go back to sleep." Her lids began to flutter and eventually closed. I placed her back in her pack and play. "He wants a divorce, why won't you give it to him."

"Because I still love him, in spite of all he's done to me."

"What he's done to you?"

"Regan, he and I were happy before you came back; we were in love. Then you came back into his life and he got confused. And despite the fact that you slept together he still came back to me and asked me to marry him." I saw a tear run down her cheek. "We weren't even married a month before he found out you were pregnant. Then he checked out of our marriage. It became all about you, your doctor's appointments, your baby shower, you, you, you. And even when he had given up all hope on you, it was still all about Regan. He didn't even give our marriage a chance!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "We were happy, and we still could be." She wiped a stray teardrop off her cheek then surprisingly she laughed. "He checked out and I still love him."

I stood there in stunned silence. I had never seen Torrie this torn up, this vulnerable. She was usually very tough, but here she was standing in front of me, crying. I felt my chest tighten up and the breath escaping my lungs. It became obvious what I had to do.

Jay's POV

I finished cutting my interview with Coach and headed back to the locker room. I hated to leave Shana with Torrie knowing that Regan would be back soon. I could wait to tell Regan my news. I was planning on selling my share of the house Torrie and I owned in Tampa and buying something up in Memphis so I could be closer to Regan and Shana. She was growing up so fast; it seemed like just yesterday I was holding her in the hospital and not three months ago. I wanted to be part of her life; I didn't want to miss her first words, her first steps. I wanted her, Regan and I to be a real family.

I walked into the locker room to see Regan sitting quietly in the corner, her head resting in her hands. "Reg, are you alright?"

She lifted her head up and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Jay, we need to talk."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What happened?"

"Were you happy with Torrie. Before I came back that is."

"What?"

"Were you happy with Torrie?"

"Well yeah. I was." I said looking into her eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

Regan turned her back to me. "Go back to her."

"What!"

"Go back to your wife."

I was floored, blown away. What had gotten into her?

"Why are you saying this?"

"Jay, this might be the only way. She says you checked out, never gave your marriage a chance. I think maybe if you give it another go…"

"Regan that is ridiculous! I am not going back to Torrie. I'll contest the divorce. I'll take it to court."

"Jay that will take forever. If you just go back to her and things don't work out, she'll have to sign the papers."

"But what if things do work out!" I blurted out loudly.

"That's a chance I'll have to take." She picked Shana up out of her carrier and gave her to me. "Say bye to Daddy." I gave Shana a hug and kiss.

"Bye Sweetheart." I whispered. Regan took her out of my arms and placed her back in the carrier. "Regan…"

She turned back to me, tears running down her face. "Bye Jay." Then she was gone. Again.

A/N: Did you really think they'd stay together? Of course not! That's just not how I roll. Please R&R and as always you guys Rock my world!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars. They own their own identities and the WWE owns their on-screen personas. I own the few characters I created.

**Chapter 10:**

Adam's POV

"I don't know what went wrong." Jay muttered as he placed his bottle of Budweiser and took a long swig. "I just don't understand her sometimes."

"I don't know what to tell you, man. I can't believe she told you to get back together with Torrie."

"It doesn't make any sense. She just told me to go back to her and if things didn't work out I could get my divorce. What makes her think that Torrie would give me an easy divorce if I attempted to work things out." He lifted his beer back to his lips and took another long swig. Jay slammed the bottle down on the wooden countertop. "Hey, bartender, another beer please," Jay called and I noted how he slurred the word 'please'.

"Don't you think you've had enough there, buddy?"

"I'm fine. Thanks," he said to the bartender as he popped the top of his third beer.

"Hey," a soft voice said behind me. I smiled as Stacy hopped up onto the barstool next to me. "How's he doing?" she whispered.

"He's taking it pretty rough. I can't say I blame him though."

"Sometimes I don't know what goes through her head."

I glanced over at Jay who was drowning in his sorrow. "I don't know how to help him."

"Jay," Stacy said leaning across me. "How was Regan when you spoke with her earlier."

"She was upset. I found her crying, shaken. I had left Shana with Torrie for a few minutes. Apparently they had an argument. Why?"

"Now I don't want to get your hopes up, but maybe she was just upset and didn't know what she was saying."

Jay sat in silence for a few moments before lifting his bottle to his lips and downing the last of his beer. "Maybe you're right. I'll give her a few days to clear her head then I'll get to the bottom of it." He smiled a little. "Thanks Stacy! Hey I'll see ya later Adam."

"Just don't get your hopes up!" Stacy called. "I hope things work out for those two, I mean, they've been through so much."

I smiled at her. "So how are things with Chris and Jackie? Chris still isn't speaking to me."

"He told Randy that they were going to dinner tonight at some Chinese restaurant on the riverfront. I'm sorry Chris isn't talking to you."

"It's not your fault. I mean if Chris would just be honest with his feelings."

"You know what, I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you, Adam," Stacy said smiling.

"I have too." She smiled again and I could feel the breath escaping my lungs as my heart nearly stopped. "You know, maybe the reason Amy and I aren't together is because she's not who I'm meant to be with."

"I'm starting to think the same thing about Chris and I. Maybe something is keeping us apart."

"So," I said looking into her beautiful blue eyes, "where do we go from here?"

Shane's POV

"You know Regan, sometimes I just don't understand how your mind works. How could you do that?"

"Shane, I don't need to be lectured by you. You're supposed to be my best friend; you are supposed to support me. And shouldn't you be with your future wife. Did you two set a date yet."

"Don't change the subject. I am talking about you, Jay and Torrie, not myself and Trish. Why would you tell him to go back to his wife?"

"Because, I have my reasons."

I leaned back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'd like to hear them."

Regan rolled over on her side towards me. "I've never seen Torrie like I saw her last night. She was hurt and vulnerable. And for the first time, I saw the pain I have caused her."

"But you hate Torrie."

"I just can't live everyday knowing that I broke up a marriage that might have worked."

I frowned. "I seriously doubt that Regan. You and Jay would have ended up together in the end anyway."

"They were happy and because of me Jay didn't give their marriage a shot. I think maybe if he tries to work it out with her, which more than likely they won't, she'll have no choice but to sign the papers. Jay can be out of his marriage in a few months instead of…"

"Two years," I interjected.

"Yeah," Regan said quietly. "I just want Jay out of this as quickly and painlessly as possible. Those two years were hard for you. I don't want to see any of my friends go through that again."

I sighed. "As strange as this sounds Reg, I think I understand where you're coming from."

She smiled faintly at me. "I knew you'd understand, Shane. You always understand me."

I brushed my hand along her cheek. "That's what best friends do." I sat up and stood. "Now, I think you, Shana and I should join me and my lovely fiancé for some breakfast."

John's POV

I sat back in my locker room waiting to be called to tape my promo for Smackdown. I was trying to get my mind on my upcoming match and promo when Charlie Haas barged through the doors waving a magazine. "Hey John, the new RAW magazine, check it out," he said flipping the magazine over revealing it's cover. I cringed as I looked into the eyes of the woman who consumed my every thought. "Oh, sorry John. I wasn't thinking." Charlie apologized.

"It's okay, I need to learn to deal with this stuff, don't sweat it."

"I just wanted to show you the picture of Gail here. I just wish she would own up to her feelings for me." He glanced at his watch. "Hey, I have to go talk my match over with Paul London. I'll catch you later."

My eyes strayed over to the magazine lying on the bench next to me. I tried to look away but my eyes were glued to the cover…to that smile…to those eyes…Damn I still loved her. Not a day had passed since we broke up that I didn't think about her, not a night passed that I didn't dream about her. Damn I loved her.

Before I knew it I had picked up the magazine and flipped to the article entitled "The Battle for Evolution" detailing Regan and Gail's short yet tumultuous relationship. A giant poster of Gail and Regan fell out and I picked it up. Gail and Regan were posed next to a makeshift Evolution car grill rather scantily clad. My eyes couldn't help but wonder up and down her body. I laughed to myself because the whole time I was with Regan she was pregnant and had a rather large belly. Damn did she look good for just having a baby a few months ago.

Shana. I had only seen her once a few weeks back when I ran into Torrie in New York City after a Raw taping. When I looked into that little girl's eyes it hurt because for months I had resolved myself to the fact that I was going to be a father figure for her. I was going to feed her bottles and change her diapers. I was going to sing her a little rap lullaby and tuck her in. Regan, Shana and I were going to be a family. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and wiped it away. You can't do this to yourself, Cena. Get over it. You have to get over her.

I tossed the magazine back on the bench and walked out of the locker room to find out when Teddy Long wanted to tape my promo when I heard voice coming from one locker room. "Yeah, Amy told me that she broke it off. She wants him to go back to Torrie," Matt Hardy's voice said.

"You got to be kidding me, man," Rey Mysterio said.

"I swear Regan and Jay are through."

My heart stopped. Through. Jay and Regan. Maybe all wasn't lost yet. Maybe Regan and I still had a chance.

A/N: Oh, more controversy. Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming. Rock on!


End file.
